


Nadia

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Biting, Blood, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Torture, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: He’d forgotten a lot of things. He had no name. No identity. No sense of self. But he never forgot her. The omega. His omega. He didn’t know her, name. Or where she was from. Or who she was. But he knew she was his. And he’d kill anyone who dared to put their hands on her. An A/B/O AU of what happens at the end of The Winter Soldier. Graphic. Not for the faint of heart.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d forgotten a lot of things. He had no name. No identity. No sense of self. But he never forgot her. The omega.  _ His  _ omega. He didn’t know her, name. Or where she was from. Or who she was. But he knew she was  _ his.  _ And he’d kill anyone who dared to put their hands on her. 

He was broken, bleeding, and he’d just saved a man he didn’t know from drowning, after nearly killing him. No, he knew him. He knew him somehow. His brain was foggy, clouded. The wet leather of his vest was weighing him down, his very movements heavy as he stumbled up the bank, dragging the unconscious man behind him. He knew him. Something about his face...He couldn’t leave him behind. He knew he should have. His mission...no. Pain flared in his head, making him clutch at his wet hair. He dropped to his knees, his hand on the man...Steve...his friend...no. He didn’t have friends. His brain itched, and he couldn’t scratch it. He needed to know, but he didn’t want to. 

He got back to his feet, grabbing the man around the back with his metal arm, hauling him to his feet, lifting him up over his shoulders. He needed to get out of there, find somewhere safe. But nowhere was safe. He couldn’t ignore the itching in the back of his mind. Something was missing, he thought as he stumbled to an abandoned SUV. He wanted...no, needed something. He vaguely pulled up an old bank from his memories. He’d start there. 

*********

The scents assaulted him as he stepped from the car he’d stolen. The man was in the trunk, still bleeding. He needed to move fast. A knife was the only weapon he had, but he knew it would be more than enough. The scents got stronger the deeper he got into the bank. He recognized the smell that stood out the most. Omega.  _ His  _ omega.  _ His  _ omega in distress. His sensitive ears picked up her cries as he neared the basement of the building. A long, high pitched cry ripped through the air, the Alpha within him sending out a roar in response. 

He heard her whimper, along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He broke into a sprint, nearing the old vault he remembered. He caught sight of one of the guards inside with his fist raised, ready to strike the omega.  _ His  _ omega. He growled, ripping the gate between them off its hinges. The two scientists who had been holding her looked back in surprise. He felt rage ignite within him, deflecting the guards’ shots with his metal arm, making quick work of them. He approached the scientists, his metal hand snapping one scientists neck, throwing him to the side like a ragdoll. 

“Please.” The other scientist begged, backing away, his hands raised in fear. “I-I have a daughter.” The words didn’t mean anything to him, and he surged forward anyways, reaching out towards the scientist. 

_ “Alpha.”  _

He froze. The call was weak, but it echoed in his ears. 

He turned back to his omega, finding her on the ground, her fingers stretched out to him, shaking slightly. She was bruising already, blood dripping out of her nose. He could smell...feel her fear. Her need for him. It hit him like a punch. He didn’t understand why, but he wanted...needed to comfort her. Make her safe. Make her feel okay. He turned from the scientist, taking his omega’s hand. He pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. A low rumble sounded in his chest as he buried his face in her neck. 

“Go.” He growled to the scientist, ignoring his thanks as he ran from the bank. 

He buried himself in his omega, scenting her over and over. She gripped him like he was life himself, baring herself to him. He growled low, deep in his chest. His omega shuddered, baring her neck even more to him out of instinct. He could feel it deep within her, her instincts telling her to present for him. His instincts were telling him to take her there, claim her over and over again. But he remembered the man in the trunk. This wasn’t the place for that. He had more pressing matters to attend to, and they’d be looking for him. The bank would be the first place they’d check. He needed his omega to be safe, so he stuffed his instinct down, taking her by the arm before pulling her from the abandoned bank that had been their home. 

********

He could hear her breathing as he drove from the city. She was in the back seat diagonal from him, reclined as best she could. Her breaths were deep, but they hitched at the top of every inhale, and the bottom of every exhale. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he counted how long her breaths were. She was clutching her abdomen, head turned so she was looking out the window. Bruised ribs, maybe broken. No internal bleeding. Broken nose, split lip, bruised cheek, black eye. No head trauma. There was a cough from the very back and she jumped, startling slightly. 

He pulled over at the first motel he found. He pulled a sweatshirt he’d stolen from off the street over his leather armor, before going in, getting them a room. He pulled up as close as he could, the parking lot thankfully near vacant at dinner time. He helped his omega from the SUV, before opening the trunk, slinging the duffle bag over his good shoulder, before motioning to the man’s body. His omega helped slide him from the car, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. They dragged him up the stairs to the room, dropping him on the bed furthest from the door. 

He checked the room, making sure there were no prying eyes, or ears. His omega stood in the corner and watched until he finished, going to the bathroom to grab towels. He dropped them on the bed, working the straps on his armor undone so he could slip it off, pop his shoulder back into place, before fixing the other man. His omega watched as he bit down on a rag, groaning as he popped the joint back into place. He still held it close to his body as he grabbed the first aid kit from the duffle bag. He motioned for his omega to come over, watching as she moved with no hesitation at his silent order. 

He handed her scissors, having her cut the suit off the man. The suit he knew...he recognized...Captain America...his mission. He paused reaching for the needle to rub his forehead, pain ripping through it again. His omega paused, sensing the change and he nodded to her to tell her he was okay. She went back to working the man’s suit off, and the armor underneath. 

They worked for hours, into the night to get him fixed up. He barely flinched as the bullets were removed, and the holes stitched up. He left his omega to clean the man up, wiping the blood from his skin as he went on a search for necessary supplies. 

The omega sat, drying his blonde hair with a towel. It was sticking out everywhere, but it wasn’t stained with blood anymore. She leaned across him to grab another towel, but froze when his scent filled her nose. Apple pie, and leather. She leaned down further, sniffing his neck.  _ Alpha.  _ But...she moved down lower towards the faded mark on his shoulder.  _ Beta.  _ Her brow furrowed, but she didn’t concentrate on it, instead finishing cleaning him up, before waiting for her Alpha to come back. 

She stood when the door opened, whining as pain ripped through her abdomen, making her hunch over to try and relieve the pain. The soldier dropped the bags on the bed, moving to his omega, moving her arms out of the way as he lifted her shirt, bruises forming around her ribs. He felt with his flesh hand, holding her steady with the metal arm as she jerked slightly at the touch. He felt her breath hitch as he pressed on her stomach. They weren’t broken. 

He glanced at the man...Steve...as he guided his omega to the other bed, sitting her down on the edge. He dug through the bags, tossing a protein bar at her. He grabbed the wire he’d bought, moving over to the other bed, tying the man to the headboard. His omega watched, chewing on her protein bar as he secured the wire. He knew the man was strong, and could probably get out easily, but it would hold for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on the bed of the small motel room, the sheets covering his bare lower half. They had showered, cleaning themselves up from the long day. His omega was curled next to him, her back against his thigh. Her breathing was even, heart beat steady as she slept. Her smell wafted around him. Apples, saltwater, and...blood? He looked down, the magazine in his lap forgotten as he scanned her over, spotting the blood seeping from the cut on her lip. He leaned down, running the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, collecting the blood. The guards had done this to her. Hurt her. Beat her. Hurt  _ his  _ omega. 

The thought had anger vibrating within him, a low rumble sounding as he licked her wound clean again. She shifted slightly in response to his growl, but she didn’t wake. He still didn’t know her name, or anything about her. She hadn’t spoken to him at all since they left Virginia. He figured it was HYDRA’s doing, and the thought made him mad. He wasn’t sure if she could speak at all. He didn’t remember much about her. The details were hazy, but she was  _ his. His  _ omega. He remembered that much. 

His arm slipped up her stomach, moving around to cup her breast in his hand. His metal arm moved under her neck, supporting her head as she shifted against him. It was natural, her omega reacting to his Alpha. She pressed her hips against his, rutting against him as he squeezed her breast, plucking at her nipple. 

“ _ Pozhaluysta _ .” (Please) She whimpered, her hands gripping the sheets. 

“ _ Predstavlyat _ .” (Present) He felt the shiver run through her at his words. 

She rolled on her stomach, pushing her lower half into the air, ignoring the pain from her crudely wrapped ribs. He sat up behind her, his hands resting on her cheeks, his thumbs spreading her lips. She keened a little and he shushed her, her arousal sharp on his nose. 

He mounted her easily, her body offering no resistance as he took her roughly. They had done it time and time again, since he’d found her. She’d offered no resistance then, immediately reacting to the Alpha pheromones, presenting herself to him. He’d taken her easily then, marking her as his, much like he did now. 

He bit down harshly on her shoulder, rivulets of blood dripping down her skin, and onto the already stained sheets. It was not his nature to be gentle, caring. She was the only bond he was allowed to have, and it was one formed by nature. He’d gotten too unruly, his Alpha needing release, so they’d brought him an omega.  _ His  _ omega. 

“ _ Moy _ .” (Mine) He growled in her ear, taking her roughly, her wines of pleasure bouncing off the walls. 

“ _ Pozhaluysta, Alpha. _ ” She sobbed, her arms shaking as she held herself up. “ _ Pozhaluysta. _ ” 

“ _ Konchish' dlya menya, Omega. _ ” (Come for me, Omega) She shivered, coming undone with a cry at her title. 

Her walls gripped him, bringing him over the edge as well, his hips slamming against her ass as he pumped her full of his seed. He collapsed over her, his chest pressing against her back as he breathed in her scent, licking the blood from her skin. He continued to care for her, something that was purely instinctual. 

He pulled himself from her heat, licking the sweat from her spine, moving down in between her legs. He licked her clean, catching every last drop of them on his tongue. His hands slid up her sides before wrapping around her, pulling her back against his chest. He curled himself around her, creating a protective shell around his omega. She was still shaking slightly, his lips pressing soothing kisses along her bare shoulder. 

“ _ Nadia. _ ” She said quietly, voice flat like she’d done it one hundred times. He paused, not entirely sure what it meant. “ _ Menya zovut, Nadia. _ ” (My name is Nadia.) 

“ _ Nadia. _ ” He said slowly, testing it on his tongue. “ _ Moy Nadia. _ ” (My Nadia.) He said, tightening his hold around her. 

  
  


He didn’t sleep that night, looking over his omega, and the man. The man was still unconscious, but stirred slightly every once in awhile. He listened, tensing every time someone passed, his hand on his knife under the pillow, ready to defend his omega and his...friend? He’d bought the magazine about Captain America...Steve Rogers...and he’d seen the article about James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Him. He was James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. But he didn’t feel like James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. He didn’t remember. His head hurt, but he wasn’t supposed to feel pain. He was supposed to complete the mission. 

He buried his nose in his omega’s neck.  _ Nadia.  _ Her name screamed to him. Offering him memories he didn’t know he possessed. But he couldn’t pull them up. Couldn’t make himself see what lay behind the programming. He pulled her closer, her body stirring slightly in the stream of light coming in through the crack in the curtains. It was dull, the sun not yet rising, but it was light all the same. 

He mouthed at her bare shoulder, tasting her skin. Still slightly salty from their mating a few hours earlier. He worked his way up her shoulder, tongue lathing over the skin of her mark, still red from where he’d sunk his teeth in just hours ago. She whined softly, no more than a keen as she shifted to bare her neck to him. He nosed at the scent pocket behind her ear, his arms tightening around her. He could feel her breath hitch as she inhaled, the saran wrap around her stomach crinkling a little. 

He wasn’t supposed to feel. She was there to serve him when he needed it. He wasn’t supposed to mate, but he did. He wasn’t supposed to make attachments, but he did. No matter how they tried to wipe him, he never forgot  _ her _ . He forgot her name, how he knew her. But he knew she was  _ his.  _ His handler always had her there, ready to calm the raging beast. He had been rough, made her bleed, but she never complained. Doing her duty as an omega. He never cared if she was in pain when the animal took over. Though, he was almost certain she didn’t know either. 

She pushed against his hold, holding her ribs as she sat up. “ _ Ya dolzhen idti v vannuyu. _ ” (I need to use the bathroom)

_ “Togda idi.”  _ (Go) He said, releasing her completely. 

He watched her walk to the bathroom, the light turning on, but she didn’t shut the door. The man shifted again, a groan leaving his lips. He tried to move his arms, but stopped when he met resistance. The soldier was on his feet, yanking on his pants, knife in hand. He threw a shirt at Nadia as she came out of the bathroom, moving by the bed. Eyes cracked open, unfocused, hazy. Some of the bruises were turning green, the smaller cuts all but gone. Blue focused on the soldier for a moment, before they fluttered shut again. He didn’t move, except for the rise and fall of his chest. He was still incredibly weak, not quite able to be fully conscious. But he had looked at the soldier. The soldier’s grip on the knife tightened. He was getting impatient. He wanted answers. He wanted to know who was behind the programming. Who was itching to get out. Why the man looked so familiar. His friend. He was James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Till the end of the line. 

He groaned, knife falling to the floor as he clutched at his head, fingers tangling in his hair. Nadia pressed up against the wall, smelling the change in her Alpha. She waited, fists clenched, trembling as her Alpha fought whatever was coming over him. She’d seen it before. Not often, he wasn’t thawed out long enough, usually, but it had been weeks since he’d been out. She shrunk further against the wall, wishing she could just fall right through it and disappear. 

She shrunk back further as her Alpha turned on her, a cold, hard look in his eyes. It wasn’t neutral like she’d gotten used to. His tenderness coming through how he cared for her. Never on his face. But now, she was afraid of her Alpha. The power he held over her. The power he had in one arm. 

He grabbed her by the scruff, a sharp whine leaving her at the pain that flared in her neck. But it was nothing compared to her ribs when he pushed her over onto the bed. She sucked in a breath, tears in her eyes as her ribs stabbed at her. She could hear his zipper, heat flooding through her as she breathed in his pheromones. That’s what she was there for. That’s what omegas were for. The dirty bottom feeders who were only good for one thing. She remembered before, fighting through Alpha’s, grabbing, poking, prodding. Harassing her. 

She bit her lip until it bled as he thrust into her, pure animalistic need pounding the headboard against the wall. He growled, low in his throat, her legs shaking in response as his hand held a heavy weight against her shoulder blades. She gripped the sheets, crying out in pain and pleasure as he thrust so hard the bed moved. She hoped no one was next door. She didn’t understand how the man was still unconscious with the noise. She shifted slightly, looking up. Blue met brown as she stared into his eyes. They were lidded, his face set in pain as he watched them. She felt slick run between her thighs at the instinct of her Alpha to claim her in front of the other. 

Her legs shook, a whimper leaving her as she came, the soldier’s pace never faltering as he claimed her. His metal hand slipped under her, pushing against her chest to lift her up on her hands. He nosed at her neck before nipping at the skin, lathing his tongue over the still tender bite mark. His teeth sunk into the skin as he came, not deep enough to bleed, but enough to twinge at the already sensitive skin. 

Her arms gave out, as did her legs, and she collapsed to the rough motel carpet. Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the soldier leaking from her. He ran a hand over her hair, before lifting her to the bed, laying her on her stomach. She stared across at the man, his eyes unreadable as they stared at each other. His arms were limp over his head, still weak from everything. She pulled the sheets over her, trying to give herself some form of modesty. She stared across at the man, detecting a hint of sympathy in his gaze. And fear. There was fear there, as the harsh breathing of the soldier filled the small room. 

“B-Bucky…” The sound was rough, hoarse. The man on the bed shifted, tugging at his restraints, but he was still too weak. 

“Shut up.” The soldier hissed, gripping his hair, his face contorted in pain. 

Nadia didn’t move, knowing better than to startle the soldier in this state. But the man didn’t know that, as he struggled against his restraints. The soldier was on him in a second, knife at his throat. The man froze, staring up at the soldier wide eyed. Nadia sat up on the bed, the blankets wrapped around her tightly as she held her breath, waiting to see what would happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Who am I?” The soldier growls, pressing the knife against the man’s throat.

He opens his mouth to speak, his voice hoarse and barely more than a whisper, Nadia having to strain to hear him. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. We were best friends until you fell from the train.” The man takes a couple breaths. “You know me.”

“No I don’t!” The soldier yells, punching the man in the face.

Nadia flinches, burying herself deeper into the sheets as she watches the soldier fearfully. She knew what he was capable of. But she had never been with him when he was unrestrained and angry. There had always been agents around to control him. Now…there was no one.

The soldier punches the man again, gripping his shoulders. “Tell me the truth!”

The man spits blood to the side, looking up at the soldier. “That is the truth. I would never lie to you, Buck.”

The soldier tenses, breathing hard as he stares down at the man with wide eyes. He scrambles off the bed, gripping his hair, his face contorted in pain.

“No. No.” He repeats it over and over again, both Nadia and the man watching, on edge, waiting for his next move.

The soldier falls to his hands and knees, breathing hard as memories flash through his head. The train, falling, cold, the small man with the glasses, cold, pain. _Alpha. Alpha?_

His head snaps up and he looks at Nadia, her naked form kneeling in front of him. He stares at her, remembering her face, and he reaches out, his fingers trembling. She stills, letting him touch her cheek, anchoring him here, reminding him this is real. Not some horrid, jagged memory he’s stuck in. His fingers slide around to her neck, gripping the back of it tightly. He pulls her forward, meeting her halfway as he buries his face in her shoulder, scenting her. Apples and seawater.

He relaxes, pulling away from her, his breathing slowing. He quickly stands, pulling on a jacket before walking towards the door. He turns back to Nadia, glancing at her form on the floor, before looking at the man.

“ _Ostavat'sya_.” (Stay) He says, before leaving them, slamming the door behind him.

He scans the parking lot, before heading down to the SUV, keys in his pocket. He’d need to get Nadia food, and he’d need to feed himself as well. He was anxious about leaving her and the man, but he knew they’d be fine for now. But oh how wrong he was.

They came all at once. Ambushing them in the motel. He came back to the motel not 30 minutes later to find black SUV’s in the parking lot. Anger flared through him, his footsteps silent as he took out the men in black all the way up to their room. More of them came as they noticed his appearance, trying to take him down. They weren’t HYDRA. HYDRA wasn’t that sloppy.

A high pitched cry met his ears, the sound rushing straight to his Alpha instincts. It was the cry of a distressed omega, calling out for her Alpha. Help me! Protect me! A loud roar leaves his lips as he nearly bashes the guards heads in. He throws one over the railing to the ground below, bursting through the doorway. His omega was shoved face down on the bed, her hands being held behind her back as she struggled, the man gone from the room. The same cry left her when she saw him, 200 lbs of angry Alpha in the doorway.

“Oh shit.” The guard holding her backed up, holding his hands up, but the Alpha was in a rage.

He threw the guard into the wall, snapping the restraints around his omega’s wrists, before lifting her over his shoulders. His main thought was escaping. Getting his omega somewhere safe.

But more guards rained down on him, tearing his omega from his grasp. Her cry was cut short as a needle was jabbed in her neck, her body going limp. A needle was jabbed in his neck as well, the drug taking longer to work through the super soldier. But inevitably, he did black out, both of them locked in separate vans, with a barrage of armored guards around them.

Another van, carrying a still wounded Steve, was halfway to the compound by the time the soldier arrived at the motel. Sam was in the back with Steve, talking to the super soldier.

“Do you know how long we’ve been looking, man? We even combed the river looking for your body.”

“Buck…” He says weakly, looking at the ceiling of the van.

“Yeah. We figured he’d gotten to you first. It wasn’t hard to track him down. He wasn’t exactly hiding.”

Steve didn’t say anything in response. Sam smiles sadly at him, squeezing his shoulder, staying silent for the rest of the ride to the compound.

*******

The soldier woke first, being half dragged from the van. His omega’s scent hit him hard, her body not far in front of his. He could sense the change in her, the stress she’d been under pushing her into a heat. He growled, shoving the guards away as he made for his omega, but was stopped as burning pain ripped through him. He fell to the ground, his body shuddering from the taser. They dragged him to a separate room, locking him away from his omega. He could smell her through the door that separated them. His Alpha took over, punching, prying, hitting the metal door. He made a sizable dent, worrying the guards watching through the one-way mirror.

“He’ll tear the door down.” One of the guards said.

They could hear the omega’s cries, calling out to her omega. Her body temperature was rising, as was her heart rate.

The commander sighed, knowing they didn’t have much of a choice. “Let him through.”

The door hissed, the soldier backing up before it slid open. He rushed through, his omega whimpering at his presence, immediately presenting for him. He could smell her heat, the slick dripping between her thighs.

“ _Pozhaluysta, Alpha._ ” (Please, Alpha.) She whined, looking back at him.

He inhaled deeply, her scent driving him mad, and he pounced, not caring about the betas behind the one-way glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was still sore. With the help at the compound, he’d healed quickly on the outside, but some things, specifically bullet wounds, were taking a little longer. That didn’t stop him when he heard from Natasha Bucky was at the facility. He’d gotten out of the bed, pulled on a pair of sweats and gone down to where they were holding him. He’d been somewhat aware at the hotel, but things were blurry. He wasn’t even entirely sure it had been Bucky. But then again, he’d know that scent anywhere. No matter how much it had changed. 

He still had a slight limp as he entered the area, all the beta guards standing at attention for  _ the  _ Alpha. He nodded to them, letting them relax as he approached the commander, who was looking through the one-way glass. 

“Captain Rogers, I don’t think it’s a good idea that you’re here.” The Commander said, trying to block his view of Bucky. 

But Steve pushed him aside, sucking in a breath at the sight in front of him. 

It was Bucky alright. Or, at least what Bucky had become. His long, unruly hair sticking to his face, his metal arm still glinted in the low light of the cell he was in. He was wrapped around a girl...an omega. He could see where they were locked together, her head pillowed on his bionic prosthetic. He was licking her neck, his lips moving as he whispered in the omega’s ear. 

“He put nine of our men in the hospital, three undergoing emergency surgery and are currently in the ICU.” The commander said. “We had to sedate them. She kept calling for him, and he nearly killed one of them. We tried to separate them, but the stress put her in a heat. He nearly tore through the door trying to get to her.” 

“You separated them?” Steve asked, his face set as he looked at the Commander. 

The Commander shrunk back a little. “We knew he wouldn’t come easily-” 

“Did you try to talk to him?” 

“Well....no…” 

Steve sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. They’d gone at it all wrong. They should have known better than to try to attack an Alpha with his beta near. 

“We were worried he’d disappear. Take the omega and run. We thought-” 

“That’s enough.” Steve said, leaning on the table. 

The omega’s heart rate was slowing, her temperature coming down from Bucky’s knot. He was stroking her cheek, whispering to her still. 

“Do you know what he’s saying?” Steve asked the Commander. 

“No.” The older man shook his head. “We don’t think...well, at least...she doesn’t speak English. Or, at least she hasn’t spoken to him in English.” 

“What are they speaking?” 

“We think it’s Russian.” 

Steve looked back at them, before turning back to the Commander. “Get me Romanoff.” 

******************

“It’s definitely Russian.” Natasha said, listening to them speak through the headphones. 

Bucky’s knot had receded, and he was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed as he held the omega in his lap. Her arm was limply holding on to his shoulder as he cradled her in his arms, whispering to her. They’d given him clothes to change her into, since hers had been torn in the desperate need to get to her. 

“She’s scared...and he’s comforting her.” 

They could all see the claiming mark on her neck from this angle. His fingers brushed over it every once in awhile. Like he was reassuring himself she was still there. 

“How long ago did she go into heat?” Natasha asked, taking the headphones off. 

“As soon as she got here. He mounted her as soon as we let him in. Nearly bit half her neck off in the process.” 

Natasha looked back at the pair. “She’s dehydrated. She needs food and water.” 

“We’ve tried to enter the room, but he nearly attacked the guard who gave him the clothes.” 

“He’s defensive.” Natasha said. 

“He has every right to be.” Steve said, looking back at his friend, before straightening up. “I’ll take them in.” 

“A-are you sure? Another Alpha in his presence could make things ugly.” The Commander said. 

“He knows me, though.” His fingers itched at the faded mark on his neck. It was prickling again. It had been prickling since he got out of the ice. And even more so since having contact with Bucky again. 

One of the staff brought down a tray of food, and a water bottle. Steve took a breath as he waited for the door to open, not entirely sure what would happen. If Bucky remembered him. Or if he’d be treated as a threat. 

The door hissed open, Bucky’s head snapping up as he entered. A feral growl left him as the door slid closed. A warning. He felt his inner beta instincts shift, wanting to back down from the angry Alpha.  _ His  _ angry Alpha. 

“Buck.” Steve said, not moving a step closer. “You know me.” 

The omega whined something, shifting slightly in Bucky’s arms. He shushed her, whispering something back, his eyes never leaving Steve. 

“Your name is Steve…” His voice was rough, not quite what Steve remembered. There was a lit to it as well, not an accent, but the verge of one. 

The omega whined, shifting closer to Bucky, gripping his shirt in her fist. She was weak, her eyes barely open, breaths ragged. The cry had him on edge, Bucky’s hindbrain bristling. He bared his teeth, growling at Steve. 

“She needs food and water.” Steve said, shifting just slightly on his feet. “She won’t last much longer without it.” 

Steve took a couple cautious steps forward as Bucky pondered his words. He stopped at the edge of their nest, knowing not to enter their marked territory. He was maybe three feet from Bucky, at the most. His heart was pounding in his ears, hands trembling in just the slightest way as he held the tray out to the Alpha.  _ His  _ Alpha. He wanted to jump in, wrap his arms around Bucky and the omega and hold them.  _ Pack. Mate. Protect. Mine.  _ His hindbrain screamed at him. But he held back. 

Bucky reached forward, taking the tray from Steve with his flesh hand. He placed it on the bed next to him, before shifting the omega. Steve turned, fighting every instinct within himself and walked away, leaving the two to themselves. He watched through the mirror as Bucky placed the tray in her lap, giving the omega some water. She nearly drank the whole bottle, whining slightly as Bucky pulled it away. 

“ _ Dostatochno. Ne khochu, chtoby vy zaboleli. _ ” (Enough. I don’t want you to get sick.) Bucky said, placing the bottle back on the tray. He pulled a small piece of the sandwich from the tray, holding it up to her lips. “ _ Yest.’ _ ” (Eat) She opened her mouth, letting him feed her. 

Steve flashed back to when they were kids, Bucky doing the same thing. Especially after his ‘Ma died. Bucky took care of him. And now...now things had changed. Bucky had changed. He had changed. He wasn’t a beta anymore. At least not chemically. The serum had changed  _ everything.  _ Turned a beta to an Alpha. But Steve had found he couldn’t get rid of the instincts, especially when  _ his  _ Alpha was around. He could act like an Alpha, rut like one. Command like one. But he still was a beta on the inside. He was marked as one, so he would always be one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nadia stayed behind Bucky as he followed Steve through the compound. Her hand was clamped tightly in his, her chest nearly against his back. She jumped every time someone passed, pressing closer and closer to Bucky. He had nearly stopped to grab her, carry her so she could feel protected, but he wanted to keep himself open in case of an attack. He didn’t trust anyone. Not even Steve. They had tried to take his omega from him. Even HYDRA had been smart enough not to do that. 

Steve took them to an isolated part of the compound, offering them some privacy. The soldier scanned the room, checking every nook and cranny, Nadia pressing herself into the corner by the door. Steve watched them silently, Nadia’s eyes following Bucky’s every move. He stopped when he found the room to be safe, standing in the middle, facing the door. He held his hand out, Nadia moving to his side, her hand gripping his as she stood slightly behind him, her eyes glued to the floor. 

She was strange, to Steve. They had found no record of her anywhere. Not in HYDRA’s leaked files, not in any of the bases they’d scoured. A DNA test and background check offered no hints that she even existed. What had HYDRA been trying to hide? 

“You’re safe here.” He told them, realising they had been waiting for orders, or at least Bucky had. Steve had a feeling the omega would follow him without question. “There’s a bathroom you’re more than welcome to use.” He nodded to the open door to his left. Bucky had already checked it, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to tell them they had free will. “Dinner’s at 5. I can bring you food, or we’ll save you some. If you need anything, just ask.” He stared at Bucky for a moment longer, hating the blank look on his face. He knew his best friend was in there somewhere. He’d just have to dig him out. 

Steve left them, closing the door behind him. He wanted to sit and talk to Bucky. Get him to remember. But he knew he couldn’t force anything. Bucky was a scared animal at this point. Coming on too strong could push him away. But being around his old Alpha once again had him feeling strange. He’d been  _ the  _ Alpha for so long. Science had changed him. Turned him into something greater. But now...now he had his Alpha back. Well, his body could recognize that. But his mind knew it would take a lot to get Bucky back to that state. But he would give as much time that was needed to bring his Bucky back. 

“ _ Doveryayete li vy ikh? _ ” (Do you trust them?) Nadia asked after Steve left, judging he wasn’t coming back. 

“ _ Oni pytalis' vzyat' tebya ot menya. Pytalsya otdelit' nas. No ... no ya yego znayu. Ya znal yego. Tak ili inache… _ ” (They tried to take you away from me. He tried to separate us. But ... but I know him. I knew him. One way or another…)

Nadia sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him down beside her. “ _ On Captain America. On vasha missiya. _ ” (He’s Captain America. He is your mission.)

“ _ On byl. On byl moyey missii. _ ” (He was. He was my mission.) He tightened his grip on her hand, reaching up to cup her chin. “ _ Teper'... moya missiya sostoit v tom, chtoby derzhat' vas bezopasnym. Ot nikh. _ ” (Now ... my mission is to keep you safe. From them.)

He tangled his fingers in her hair, yanking her head back so he could nose at her neck. A small whine left her throat as his teeth scraped over her skin. His mark on her shoulder was starting to scab from when he bit it, his tongue running flat over the rough marks. She whimpered, shifting slightly against him. 

“ _ Tishe. Seychas ne vremya, omega. _ ” (Hush. Now is not the time, omega) He said, releasing her hair so she could tuck her head into his neck, scenting him. 

“ _ Kogda, Alpha? _ ” (When, Alpha?) She whispered, licking at her mark on his neck. 

“ _ Skoro. _ ” (Soon.)

******

Bucky hovered over Nadia as they sat in the kitchen. Steve and Natasha were the only two left. Bucky kept his metal arm over the back of her chair, keeping her tucked against his side, his body between Steve and her. He kept one eye on her, and the other on the two occupants in the room. Natasha sat at the opposite end of the table from them, watching the two. It wasn’t unheard of for an Alpha to be protective over a bonded omega, even more so in the presence of two Alphas, but this was something else. It was almost smothering, but the omega didn’t seem to have any objections. 

“ _ Kak vas zovut? _ ” (What is your name?) Natasha asked, tilting her head slightly at the omega. 

She paused, mid bite, her eyes shifting up to Bucky uneasily. 

“ _ Nadia. _ ” Bucky said, looking to the red haired assassin. “ _ Yeye zovut Nadia. _ ” (Her name is Nadia)

“Can she speak for herself?” Steve asked, interrupting Natasha before she could say something smart. 

“No. She doesn’t speak English.” Bucky said, brushing a hair away from Nadia’s face. 

Nadia looked up to him as she chewed her pasta. Bucky had a plate in front of him, but he hadn’t touched it. Steve wondered if he ate, or if he got hungry. He’d taken a bite before Nadia, checking to make sure it wasn’t drugged, or poisoned, before handing her the fork, letting her eat. 

Steve’s question was answered when Nadia put her fork down, pushing her plate away before leaning back slightly in her seat. 

“ _ Vy zakonchili? _ ” (Have you finished?) Bucky asked, looking down at Nadia. 

“ _ Yesh'te, soldat. _ ” (Eat, soldier.) Nadia said, the exchange seeming to come naturally. Like they’d had it many times. 

Bucky grabbed his fork, staring at the food for a moment, before taking a bite. Steve could see the tension in him when he waited for the drugs to kick in, or the poison to start working. But he relaxed slightly when it didn’t taking another bite. 

“ _ Otkuda vy? _ ” (Where are you from?) Natasha asked, staring at the omega. Nadia. 

She looked up to Bucky and he nodded slightly, telling her it was okay to speak. “ _ Ya...Ya ne pomnyu. Ya byl molod, kogda oni vzyali menya. _ ” (I ... I do not remember. I was young, when they took me)

“ _ Kogda kto vzyal vas ? _ ” (When who took you?) Natasha asked. 

“ _ HYDRA . _ ” She went silent, turning her head towards Bucky. Both Natasha and Steve knew they wouldn’t get anything else out of her. 

Steve tried to talk to Bucky as he ate, but Bucky was just as ambiguous as Nadia. Don’t tell anyone too much, they could use it against you, Natasha had said afterwards. Especially people you don’t trust. Nadia had followed Bucky back to their room, Steve peeking in the open door. He could hear the water running, neither of them visible. But his sensitive ears picked up the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the soft whines of the omega, and the grunts of  _ his  _ Alpha. He immediately felt heat rush down his body and he swallowed, quickly closing the door. He could picture Bucky, taking the omega from behind, her hands pinned to the wall, head thrown back as he plunged in and out of her without resistance. He remembered when that was him in that position. Bucky bent over his back, taking him roughly through a rut. He tried to calm his flaming cheeks as he quickly made his way to his room. He was going to need a very cold shower. 

Bucky didn’t sleep that night. The bed was too soft, the compound too quiet. Too peaceful. Nadia slept, her head on his thigh, arm draped over his legs as he sat and kept watch. She was wearing his shirt, his scent covering her. A ghost of a smile formed on his face at the thought. A proud smile.  _ His  _ omega should smell like her Alpha. He tangled his hand in her hair, feeling the strands slip through his fingers. He liked the feeling.  _ Soft? Smooth?  _ His fingers slipped down her cheek to her jaw, feeling the joint clench as she swallowed, taking a big inhale before shifting closer to him, her breath leaving her in a sigh. 

_ “Alpha?”  _ She breathed, her grip on his sweatpants tightening. 

He shushed her, tangling his hand in her hair again. She drifted back off, her breathing evening out again. But her sleep wasn’t so peaceful. 

_ She was dirty, clothes torn and burned in some places as she was thrown into the room. White. Everything was white. Her clothes were pulled from her body, leaving her naked. She tried to cover herself, but the hands were everywhere. Grabbing, pinching, scrubbing the dirt away. The water was cold. So cold. She was forced into a gown, pure white, her skin rubbed raw. She cried, screamed, fought them as they tried to inject her with something. She let out a high pitched cry, an omega calling for her nonexistent Alpha. There was a crash and the door flew open, the hands leaving her. A loud growl, warning, dominating,filled the air. She curled in on herself, crying as the Alpha stalked towards the men in white. They were speaking, trying to calm him, but his anger washed over her. She whimpered, curling further in on herself as he approached her. Black. And silver...metal. One of the doctors tried to stop him. Crack. Broken wrist. More people entered. More black. Voices spoke around her, but no one stopped the Alpha as he approached the distressing omega. He knelt beside her, reaching out with his hand. Pale, flesh. She froze, watching his face as he touched her cheek, his fingers slipping around to grip her chin, tugging it so she was looking into his eyes. Cold silver. His anger dispersed, and she relaxed slightly.  _

_ ‘Ne pozvolyayte im prichinit' mne bol...'  _ (Don’t let them hurt me)  _ She whispered, no more than a breath.  _

_ His grip on her chin tightened momentarily. Protect. Mine. His arms slipped around her, picking her up off the floor, carrying her from the room. No one stopped him as he left, taking the omega back to his nest.  _

Nadia jolted awake at a knock on the door. James stiffened, his hackles rising defensively. 

“Bucky?” He knew that voice. “Bucky, it’s Steve. I have breakfast if you want it.” 

He looked down at his omega for a moment before getting up, moving to the door. He hesitated slightly before opening it.  _ Beta _ . His head hurt as he looked at the man on the other side, hands full of food.  _ His  _ beta. Memories swirled around him, making him take a step back and clutch at his head. Fingers tangled in his hair as he stumbled back, dropping on the edge of the bed. 

Steve frowned. “Bucky?” He watched his friend stumble back, tearing at his hair. 

Steve set the food on the desk before cautiously approaching the ex-assassin. Nadia sucked in a breath, curling in on herself on the bed, scooting back as far away from the unknown Alpha as she could. Steve held his hands up, eyes on her as he stopped a foot away from Bucky. He could smell the change in her, the distress starting to seep into the air. His heart was pounding, knowing things could turn violent quickly. 

“Bucky?” He asked, kneeling down in front of his friend. “Bucky, you’re okay. You’re safe.” He wanted desperately to reach out to his friend. His Alpha. 

Bucky inhaled sharply, eyes snapping to Steve. Light Blue. “Stevie?” There was no lit there, no roughness like there had been before. 

“Buck?” Steve swallowed thickly. 

“I remember. I remember everything.” 


	6. Chapter 6

A low whine had started in Nadia’s throat, distress hitting him hard. He turned, finding the omega,  _ his  _ omega curled up against the headboard, eyes wide, staring between him and Steve.

“ _ Vse normal'no. On ne sobirayetsya prichinyat' tebe bol.’ _ ” (It's okay. He's not going to hurt you.) He said, trying to ease her distress. She gulped, eyeing his outstretched hand. 

She slowly uncurled herself, eyes on Steve as she approached Bucky, taking his hand. She let him pull her against his side, tucking her protectively under his arm.  _ Pack. _ Bucky’s hindbrain screamed, looking between his beta, and _ his _ omega. 

“Oh god, Buck.” Steve breathed, reaching out for his Alpha, but Bucky leaned away. 

He ignored the hurt look on Steve’s face, taking a moment to breath in Nadia’s scent. “I’m dangerous now, Steve. You should let us go.” 

“I can’t.” Steve said, tears in his eyes. “I thought you were dead, Buck.” He ran a hand down his face. “We can help you here. Both of you.” 

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt anyone else.” Cold. He felt cold. 

Nadia shifted, taking his chin in her hand, much like he had before. “ _ Mozhet byt', vy dolzhny doveryat' yemu _ .” (Maybe you should trust him.) Her tone was soft, as were her eyes. 

“ _ Net, oni budut tebe bol'no. _ ” (No, they will hurt you.) Bucky said. 

“ _ Oni ne budut. Oni yeshche ne tak, chto zastavlyayet vas dumat', chto oni budut? _ ” (They will not. They have not yet, so what makes you think that they will?) Bucky swallowed thickly, staring down at his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, cupping his cheek. “ _ Oni ne HYDRA. Vasha beta skazal, chto vy v bezopasnosti. My v bezopasnosti. _ ” (They’re not HYDRA. Your beta said that you are safe. We are safe.)

Nadia pulled away from him, eyeing Steve, who had watched the exchange between the two carefully. She slid off the bed, sitting down in front of where he was still kneeling. He could see the slight shake in her hand as she reached forward, one hand on his shoulder, the other behind his neck. She pulled him forward with surprising strength, his hands catching him by her hips. She buried her nose in his neck, inhaling his scent. Leather, spices. Home.

“ _ Alpha. _ ” She said, her nose moving to the faded mark on his shoulder. His skin tingled in ways it hadn’t in a long time. “ _ Beta. _ ” She said, frowning slightly as she pulled away from him. 

He wanted to explain it to her, but there was the language barrier. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward, pressing his nose into her neck. Bucky flinched, his fist closing around the bedspread as he watched the other Alpha... _ beta _ ...scent  _ his  _ omega. 

Apples, seawater. She smelled like Rockaway Beach, back in the 30’s. When he and Bucky were kids, war the last thing on their minds. Back before anything had happened, and he was still a skinny, color blind, partially deaf asthmatic with heart problems. A beta.  _ Bucky’s  _ beta.  _ Pack!  _ His hindbrain screamed, and he couldn’t help it as something in his mind snapped, his tongue darting out to lick the omega’s neck. Leather, gunpowder. Apples, seawater. The omega whimpered... _ his  _ omega? A low growl left Bucky as his omega tilted her head back for Steve, leaning against the bed. Both pairs of eyes snapped to him, a cross between anger and…need? Was that what that was in his eyes?  A shudder ran through Bucky, barely visible, but both occupants saw it.

“ _ Kholod. _ ” (Cold.) He breathed, his metal hand whirring as his fist clenched. 

Nadia moved first, pulling Steve with still surprising strength on to the bed. He felt wrong...right...invading their nest. But they hadn’t made it their nest yet. He kicked off his shoes lining them up beside the bed as Nadia pulled the nearly catatonic Bucky up the bed. He wondered where the strength came from, but didn’t spend too much time on it as he looked at the shivering Bucky. She shoved Bucky’s back against his chest before curling up against Bucky’s chest, keeping his flesh hand between them. He wondered how many times they’d done this. He wondered how long they’d been together. They seemed to move naturally together, Bucky always hovering, always  _ there _ . She reached over, pulling his arm around Bucky’s side, moving his hand over the back of Bucky’s. 

He knew he had things to do today. He knew they’d send out a search party soon enough. But he couldn’t move. He hadn’t felt this comfortable in a long time. Snuggled against Bucky.  _ His  _ Alpha. Their hands clasped together, comforting Bucky. He didn’t care that his hand was shoved against Bucky’s omega’s chest, nestled between her breasts. She was warm, and comforting. That’s all that mattered to him. Bucky was safe and home, with an omega that he knew nothing about, but that was all superfluous to Steve in that moment. All he cared about was  _ his  _ Alpha, and... _ his  _ omega? 

Their forgotten breakfast was gone from the desk. Someone had shut the door too. Romanoff, probably. The only one brave enough to seek out the missing Captain. Steve inhaled deeply, stretching his legs a little as he nuzzled into his pillow. Leather, gunpowder. Apples, seawater. His pillow shifted, fingers running through his hair. The grip on his hand grew tighter, warm breath fanning over his face. 

He cracked his eyes open, finding himself face to face with the omega.  _ His  _ omega.  _ Nadia.  _ They were both laying on Bucky’s chest, their hands entwined. Steve took a moment to study her, not really getting a chance before to look at her up close. Dark eyelashes curled up above freckled cheeks. Her skin was tan, darker than Bucky’s, where Steve was fairer. A thin nose curved down to full lips. She shifted a little, a yawn escaping her. He could see the indent in her cheek, and he knew if she smiled, she’d have dimples. Dark hair fell in waves, covering one side of her face. He wanted to run his fingers through it, feel if it was as soft as it looked. She looked like a delicate, porcelain doll, but she’d moved both him and Bucky with shocking ease. 

“Looker, isn’t she?” Bucky murmured, his voice rumbling under Steve’s ear. 

“How did you come across her?” Steve asked, moving so his chin was resting against Bucky’s chest. 

“That’s a story for later.” Bucky said, running his fingers through Steve’s cropped hair. “When she’s awake and can help me tell it. I don’t remember the whole thing. I wasn’t there all the time.” 

“But you found her all the same.” Steve said, leaning his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I did. And she seems pretty taken with you as well.” Bucky said, eyeing their entwined hands. 

“You’re bringing the beta back out. She can sense that.” 

Nadia shifted, releasing Steve’s hand to rub her face, turning slightly as she stretched to bury her face between Bucky’s side and arm. She sighed, stilling for a moment. 

“ _ Dobroye utro, spyashchaya krasavitsa. _ ” (Good morning, sleeping beauty.) Bucky said, the way the words rolled off his tongue had Steve shivering. 

“ _ Eto vo vtoroy polovine dnya. _ ” (It’s afternoon) She murmured, her voice muffled. 

“ _ Togda pochemu ty do sikh por v posteli? _ ” (Then why are you still in bed?) He asked, jokingly. 

“ _ Zatknis. _ ” (Shut up) She replied, shoving Bucky slightly. She leaned up, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s stubbly cheek, leaning over to do the same to Steve before sitting up. “ _ Ya dolzhen poyti v vannuyu, Alpha. _ ” (I have to go to the bathroom, Alpha) 

“ _ Togda idi, omega. _ ” (Then go, omega)  He said, motioning with his metal arm. She got up, padding softly to the bathroom, leaving the door open. “See, she likes you.” Bucky said, wrapping his flesh arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

“We’ll have to work on the language barrier.” Steve murmured, snuggling closer to Bucky, nosing at his chest. “Maybe we can talk Romanoff into teaching her English.” 

“Or you can just learn Russian.” Bucky shrugged, jokingly. “It wasn’t ever a problem with HYDRA. Most of my handlers were Russian as it was. She didn’t do much talking anyways. Only to me.” 

Nadia came out of the bathroom, standing rather unsure at the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, shifting from one leg to the other, avoiding looking at her Alpha, and his beta. 

“ _ Idi syuda. _ ” (Come here) Bucky said, holding his hand out. 

Nadia approached the bed, letting Bucky pull her into his side again, her head resting against his neck. 

“My beta.” He said, looking down at Steve. “ _ I moya omega. _ ” (And my omega) 


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha could see the difference in Steve when he came down for lunch. She’d gone on a search for him after he disappeared taking breakfast to Bucky and Nadia. She’d had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on, but she wanted to make sure it wasn’t the other suspicion she had. 

She had been right, the door was open, the breakfast Steve had taken sitting on the desk, and said soldier was currently spooning his brainwashed, ex-assassin best friend. Nadia was there as well, curled up against Bucky’s chest, Steve’s hand in between their bodies. A faint smile crossed her face as she grabbed the cold breakfast, shutting the door on her way out. She knew better than to disturb them. They were forming their nest. 

And their pack. 

Natasha knew Steve hadn’t always been an Alpha. She was one of the few in the compound. The female Alpha had been able to smell it on him after being around him for so long. The betas that made up their security force wouldn’t be able to sense the difference. It was one thing the public didn’t know about the soldier. And they didn’t know that his Alpha was the Winter Soldier either. 

Steve entered first, followed by a rather stoic Bucky, Nadia taking up the rear, her hand clutched tightly in Bucky’s. 

“Hot pastrami sound good?” Steve asked, digging around in the fridge. 

“I haven’t had a pastrami sandwich in decades.” Bucky said, following Steve into the kitchen. Nadia turned, moving to the corner of the room, flattening herself against the wall, eyes darting around warily. Natasha recognized the defensive stance. An omega in a room with three...well, two and a half, Alpha’s had the slightly uneasy scent of fear rolling off her. 

“And Nadia?” Steve asked, looking to the omega. 

“She’ll eat anything.” Bucky said, looking at her sadly. “Anything’s better than the omega Nutri-crap HYDRA was giving her to keep her alive.” He took a step closer to his omega. “ _ Nadia, vy khotite buterbrod Pastrami? _ ” (Do you want a pastrami sandwich) She nodded, looking to the floor. Bucky sighed, approaching his omega. “ _ Ey , ty v bezopasnosti. Vy mozhete skazat' net, yesli vy khotite. Vam ne nuzhno boyat'sya. _ ” (Hey, You’re safe. You can say no if you want to. You have nothing to fear.) She looked up to him, nodding again, before moving to sit at the table. 

Nadia sat quietly, eating her sandwich while Bucky talked to Nat and Steve. He still had his arm across the back of her chair, some habits impossible to break. He refused to eat before she finished, too, making sure she got her fill. Steve watched them carefully, watching as much as he could.

Nadia pushed her plate away, leaning back in her seat, nodding up to Bucky as he looked down at her. Bucky began to eat, Nadia keepng her gaze on the table. Steve glanced at Nat, and they shared the same look. They had a lot of work to do. 

Over the next few weeks Steve, Bucky and Nat worked with Nadia, trying to ge her as used to life with them as possible. Nat had been teaching Nadia a little English, while Steve had taken to learning some Russian. Steve was having an easier time than Nadia, English proving itself to be rather difficult for her. But she had been growing more and more adjusted to having Steve in her pack. He hadn’t mated with her yet, her body not ready for a heat again, but nevertheless, Bucky still felt the desire to take her every chance he got. Steve had heard them in the morning when he’d come back from his run, he’d even walked in on them a couple times. But that had never stopped them. Bucky had simply glanced over his shoulder at Steve, smirking, his pace never faltering. Steve had rushed to the bathroom, a cold shower offering him no relief from his enhanced hearing. 

He often woke up to someone nuzzling his neck, and someone else sleeping on his stomach. Often it was Bucky who was nuzzling his neck, marking him with his scent while Nadia dozed on his stomach, curled into a ball. Once he had woken up to Nadia nuzzling him, soft purrs coming from her throat. He had wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, letting her scent him. She had eventually settled, her back against his side, her head on his shoulder. He’d kept his arms around her, holding her tightly. Bucky was smiling down at them when he woke up. His beta, and his omega. 

Nat was sitting at the table, trying to teach Nadia some English when Steve came back from his jog. He’d taken an extra long route, needing to let off some steam. He’d woken up that morning to Bucky rutting against his leg. He’d been restless lately. He wanted pups, after having an omega for so long. But Steve wasn’t sure if either of them were capable of having pups, after what HYDRA had done. And Nadia wasn’t ready for that either. Her body was exhausted after what she’d been through. She needed to recover, but Bucky was relentless.

“S-Ste-Steve.” Nadia said, her accent thick, his name broken on her lips, but it still came out.

“That’s right! Steve. And who’s this?”

“B-Buck-Bucky.” 

“That’s great!” 

“How are the lessons going?” Steve makes himself known, Natasha glancing up at him as he grabs a water bottle from the fridge. 

“She’s getting it, slowly but surely.” 

“St-Steve.” Nadia says, pointing at him. 

Steve smiles. “Yes, that’s right! I’m Steve.” 

She puts her finger on a picture in front of her. “And B-Bucky.” 

Steve walks over, glancing at the old pictures of them. “And Bucky.” He says, smiling sadly. Oh how things had changed. He looks back up at Nat. “Can you watch her for me? I need to shower.”

Nat nods, going back to teaching Nadia while he slips out of the kitchen, heading for his room. 

He starts the shower, slipping out of his sweaty clothes, letting them drop to the floor. He steps under the stream of water, letting it wash away the layer of sweat on his skin. He hadn’t bothered shutting the door, knowing only Bucky and Nadia would enter his room unannounced. 

He had been so distracted washing his hair, thinking about what had happened over the past few weeks that he didn’t even notice the second body that had entered the bathroom, until they slid into the shower with him. The scent hit him hard, the warm body pressing up against his back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Warm breath hit his ear, lips tracing the shell, before dipping down to his neck. A groan slipped through his lips as hands, one warm flesh, the other cool metal slid around to his stomach, pressing against the hard muscle. Warm lips sucked at the mark on his neck, making him groan louder, the sound echoing around the bathroom. He reached a hand back, his fingers tangling in long hair. A low growl sounded in his ear as he tugged lightly on the strands. A shiver ran through him, making him weak in the knees. He hadn’t heard that sound in so long…

He was so distracted, he nearly jumped when a hand gripped his length. He wasn’t expecting it, but it was a welcome surprise. A groan slipped through his lips as the hand squeezed lightly, tugging. His hips tried to follow, but a metal hand on his stomach pushed him back, his ass grinding against Bucky’s hard length. He was rock hard, the scent of his arousal permeating the bathroom, the small grunts and growls vibrating against his back. 

Bucky’s hand continues to pump his length, his hips rutting against Steve’s ass. Steve slipped down to his knees, ignoring the ache from the shower floor as he lifted his hips, presenting for his Alpah. A low, predatory growl sounded in the shower, sending shivers straight to Steve’s core, a low whine leaving his lips in reply. It had been so long. And he was ready. 

The distinct difference in temperature between Bucky’s hands made him shiver as they palmed his ass, spreading his cheeks. A cool finger traced his hole, before pressing in slowly, giving him time to adjust. A low moan sounded in his throat, vibrating through him as Bucky’s finger worked in further. Steve relaxed as much as he could, letting Bucky work in and out of his hole, stretching him. 

It was an odd feeling, Bucky’s metal fingers. They were smooth, and cold, slipping in and out of him easily. He wondered if Nadia had ever felt them inside her, if he’d ever been gentle like this with her. Or if he’d only taken her when he needed to, used her as stress relief, like all omegas were used. He wanted to ask, wanted to know, but the feeling of Bucky’s length pressing against his hole removed those thoughts from his mind. His hips pressed up further, a needy whine leaving him. If the betas in the compound had heard him, they wouldn’t ever look at him with the same respect. Science had made him an Alpha, but he was still a beta underneath everything. It was still his instinct. He was still marked that way. And even science couldn’t take that away from him. This was still where he belonged. 

He nearly came when Bucky started pushing into him. The feeling, mixed with the emotions of nearly 75 years without him had him shaking. He needed Bucky in this moment, needed to feel this. Feel close to his Alpha again. Bucky pressed into him slowly, stretching him, working him open, his hands gripping his ass tightly. He knew he’d have bruises, but they’d heal. He’d heal. One plus side of the serum. 

Bucky pushed in until his hips met Steve’s ass. A low groan vibrated in his throat as Steve shifted, tensing around him. Bucky began to move, slowly, intimately, taking his time to feel all of Steve. Steve bent his head, letting the spray from the shower hit his back as Bucky moved, the grunts and growls sending shivers down his spine. 

Bucky picked up the pace quickly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the shower. Bucky shifted, reaching down to take Steve’s length in his hand again, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The light stubble on his face tickled Steve’s shoulder as Bucky pressed a kiss to his skin, working his way up to his neck. Steve’s back arched as Bucky licked his mark, letting out a loud moan. Bucky pounded against him as he grunted against Steve’s neck. 

Bucky hadn’t been able to be this rough with him before the serum. He’d been scrawny and weak, and had to use his inhaler after every time he and Bucky mated. He remembered the night after he’d rescued Bucky from HYDRA. They’d been insatiable, Bucky especially. They’d mated countless times that night. If Steve had been an omega, and a female, he would have had pups for sure. 

Bucky’s teeth sinking into his shoulder sent Steve over the edge. His back arched further, a loud moan slipping through his lips as he came on the shower floor.  He shivered, tensing under Bucky as Bucky moved frantically, growling as he comes undone. Bucky continues to move, his pace slowing as he works both Steve, and himself through their orgasms. 

He eventually stops, slowly pulling himself from Steve, rubbing Steve’s back as he helps him to his feet. Steve’s knees and elbows were red and sore from the shower floor, and he was trembling still. Bucky makes sure to scrub him down, cleaning every inch of him, his touch light and gentle. He helped Steve out of the shower, towelling him off, before towelling himself. 

Nadia was waiting for them, sitting on the edge of the bed when the exited the bathroom. Bucky spoke soft words to her, talking to her, Steve catching a few words here and there that he understood. But they spoke so fast. Steve wondered if Russian was Nadia’s native language. Or if she had been conditioned like Bucky. But Bucky also spoke several other languages, so he figured it was her native language. 

Bucky threw clothes at Steve’s face, making him realize he’d zoned out. Nadia smiled, laughing a little, and the sound made Steve warm on the inside. Nadia didn’t smile much, much less laugh. He tried as much as he could, but there was always a lot going on inside her head. She always had a concentrated look, taking in everything around her, watching every person who moved past her. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling. She didn’t project her emotions like other omegas did. Maybe something HYDRA had taught her. Granted, she wasn’t like other omegas in a lot of senses either. She was a mystery that he was determined to unfold. 


	9. Chapter 9

Steve watched Nadia from the door. She was naked and rolling around in the bed, rubbing her scent everywhere. She’d stop and adjust the pillows every so often, before going back to rolling around. The blankets were all pushed to the end of the bed, leaving her space to move around. She was nesting, which meant her heat was coming. 

Steve had come back from his run, heading towards their room when he’d stopped, hearing the soft growls from their frustrated omega. He’d cracked the door open, peaking in, seeing her trying to arrange her nest, but she couldn’t get things where she wanted with the few pillows and blankets there were in their room. He’d watched her for a few moments, and she gave no sign of noticing he was there. He left her to go get more pillows and blankets from his own room, which he never stayed in anymore now that he had his Alpha back. It wasn’t until he dropped the blankets and pillows in the doorway that she noticed him. She’d whipped around, eyes narrowed as she eyed him, then the pillows on the floor. When she was satisfied he wasn’t going to move, she got up, approaching the blankets cautiously, eyes drifting from him to the pillows then back. She sniffed at them curiously for a moment, before grabbing them, carrying them to the bed, and then resuming her nesting. 

He’d been standing there for ten minutes in the doorway, Bucky down in the training room with Natasha. He watched her, curious. He’d never seen an omega nesting. He didn’t have a lot of experience with omegas as it is, much less one in heat. When he’d been in the army, they didn’t let the omegas near anyone else if they were in heat. He watched her until she approached him, taking his hand, pulling him into the room with surprising strength. She pulled at his shirt, telling him to strip, and so he did. He no longer felt embarrassed being naked in front of her. In the few weeks he’d shared a room with them, he found both Nadia and Bucky preferred to walk around nude. And so he had adopted that as well. 

He leaned back against the mountain of pillows as she pulled the blankets up around them, before curling against his side. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly against him. Bucky had finally opened up and told him everything he knew about her. It wasn’t much, but it was something to go on. 

They had been sitting in the kitchen over breakfast, Nadia off with Nat. Bucky had finally told him after weeks of asking. 

“At first HYDRA tried to get me to stop rutting. They tried all sorts of things. Injected me with god knows what, but none of it worked. I was out of control, especially being in and out of cryo. They needed something or someone to calm me down. I don’t know where they found her, but I remember when they brought her in. I could smell her long before I ever saw her. Sweetest thing I ever smelled. I could feel her distress. I knew they were doing something to her and I hated it. So I broke out of my cell and ran to her. She was backed in the corner, shaking and whining. She looked pathetic, Steve. But I wanted to protect her. I needed to. She was calling for me. I broke one of their wrists getting to her. I couldn’t feel anything but her fear. And when I looked into her eyes I knew. She was so scared. She asked me not to let them hurt her anymore. I couldn’t help it, Steve.” 

The look on Bucky’s face was heartbreaking. The story was heartbreaking. But there were still missing pieces he wanted to know.

He thought about asking her while they laid there, but the door opened, Bucky sticking his head in. His hair was plastered to his face from the sweat. He eyed them in the nest, Nadia whining a little, calling him over. He entered, stripping out of his sweaty clothes, walking over to the other side of her, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I need to shower, moya lyubov.” 

She nods, burying her face back in Steve’s chest, and Bucky leans over, pressing a kiss to hips lips, before heading into the shower. He’s back out in ten minutes, sliding into the nest behind Nadia, leaning over her, running his fingers down her arm. 

“Nadia? Can I ask you a question?” Steve looks down at her and she has her chin on his pec, looking up at him. She doesn’t say anything, but he takes that as an okay. “Where did you come from?” 

“HYDRA.” She says simply. 

“No, where were you born? What were your parents like? Who were your parents?” 

“HYDRA.” She says again. 

_ “Chto vy imeyete v vidu? _ ” (What do you mean?) Bucky asks, and she turns a little, looking up at him. 

_ “Ya priyekhal iz HYDRA. Moy otets….”  _ (I came from HYDRA. My father…) 

_ “Tvoy otets?”  _ (Your father?) Bucky frowns in confusion. 

_ “Yego zvali Vasiliy Karpov.”  _ (his name was Vasiliy Karpov.) She swallows thickly. “He was your handler.” Bucky rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “He sent me when they said you needed an omega. And so they sent me to you.” 

She turns her back to Steve, laying her head on Bucky’s chest. He wrapped an arm around her, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Buck? You okay?” Steve asks, turning towards him as well. 

He nods, swallowing thickly. “It all makes sense. Why he was always there. He was more than my handler. He handed over his pup because I was out of control. I could have killed her...if I didn’t want her, I would have killed her.” 

_ “No vy etogo ne sdelali.”  _ (But you didn’t.) Bucky turns, burying his face in her neck, breathing her in. “I’m here.” 

“So am I.” Steve says, running a hand down Bucky’s muscular back. 

They still had a long way to go. And with Nadia’s coming heat, it could complicate things.


End file.
